


Sextet: Return The Melody

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: A poem I wrote many years ago,  inspired in part by a true incident, and in part by "Thirteen Ways Of Looking At A Blackbird" by Wallace Stevens.





	Sextet: Return The Melody

1

"Ode To Joy" playing.  
Birds outside my window  
return the melody.

2

How much has art owed to joy,  
how much to sadness?  
Where is the line  
between genius and madness?  
Why must it return,  
haunting me, taunting me?  
Why must it return...  
the melody of that song I loved  
when you and I were we?

3

We sat in the shade in the park,  
waiting for the sextet to return.  
The melody they played before their break  
was one composed by Bach;  
their next set was mostly rock.  
All the while they played, we clearly heard  
songbirds gaily return the melody.

4

See Marie turn.  
The melody of the ballet  
pirouettes her.

5

The music has taken a merry turn.  
The melody of an Irish jig  
sets our clogs to dancing.

6

A single bird sings  
outside my window.  
I turn to my piano  
to return the melody.  



End file.
